finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 5
Tja, wie es im letzten Kapitel zu Ende angekündigt wurde, befasse ich mich heute mit den Geschenissen in der Müllhalde von Cocoon: Piz Vile. Dann wollen wir unseren Helden mal über die Schulter schauen, was sie heute so erleben. Ich zeigs euch, euer Snow. Oh mein Gott, wir leben noch 320px Nach einer halsbrecherischen Verfolgungsjagd, bei der auch noch dem Fal'Cie Eden begegnen, werden wir vom Psikom abgeschossen und unsere Flugzeug liegt ausgebrannt auf der Trümmerhalde Piz Vile. Sind etwa alle gestorben? Nein, das kann nicht sein! Und. Oh, puuh <.< Alle leben noch und liegen bewusstlos vor dem Flugzeug. Leider werden dann auch direkt aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Lightning kommt als erste wieder auf die Beine und stellt sich den Gegnern in den Weg. Vanille weckt Sazh und Hope und es kommt zu einem kurzen Fight, der für unsere Truppe aber nichts weiter als Fischfutter darstellt. Nach dem Kampf ist Sazh für eine Pause, aber Light möchte so schnell wie möglich weg, da sie glaubt, das Psikom ist ihnen schwer auf den Fersen. Sie übt Druck auf die Gruppe aus, die sich dem Druck beugt und auseinander gerissen wird. Light macht sich zusammen mit Hope auf den Weg und wir beginnen mit Sazh und Vanille. Wenn ihr im Kristarium eure KP verteilen könnt, sorgt dafür, dass Sazh Courage erlernt und Vanille Deprotes. Die Paradigmaeinstellungen solltet ihr so lassen, das heisst wir sind mit Doppelsequenz(Verheerer, Verheerer),Partitionsattacke(Verheerer, Heiler) und Diversionsgefecht(Manipulator, Augmentor) unterwegs. Lohnen könnte sich auch Sukzessivtilgung(Verheerer, Manipulator). Zuvor erreicht uns mal wieder ein Flashback aus Bodhum. Flashback Bodhum Tag 11 320px Vanille ist offenbar auf der Suche nach jemanden, bleibt dann am Feuerwerk stehen und wünscht sich etwas. Ob es in Erfüllung geht? Wer weiss. Die Kamera schwenkt um und wir landen bei Lightning. Lighting hat als Mitglied der Schutzgarde heute Abend Wachdienst. Ihr Leutnant kommt zu ihr und sagt ihr, dass ihre Schicht für heute beendet ist. Trotzdem besprechen sie sich über neue Informationen. So zum Beispiel der Vorfall im Eyride-Klamm-Kraftwerk. Was da wohl passiert ist? Wir werden es noch erfahren, keine Sorge. Der Leutnant spricht Light drauf an, dass sie morgen frei hat. Das hat sie nur ihrer Schwester zu Liebe gemacht, da sie morgen Geburtstag hat und Serah drauf bestanden hat. Dabei rückt der Leutnant raus, dass er sich dafür bürgt, Lightning zum Offizier zu befördern. Sie sprechen auch über den Fund im Innern des Bodhum-Residuum. Das sei eine Psikom-Angelegenheit und Lightning soll ihre Nase raushalten. Back to the Dump Wieder zurück bei unseren Helden sind wir nun mit Lightning und Hope unterwegs. Auch hier gilt es im Kristarium die KP zu verteilen. Wie ihr das macht, spielt noch keine große Rolle. Die Paradigmen belaufen sich auf Extermination (Brecher, Verheerer), Stärkungsattacke (Brecher, Augmentor), Partikularattacke (Brecher, Heiler) und Doppelsequenz. Lauft erstmal den Weg hoch und am Speicherpunkt rechts rein, um einen Analysator aufzutreiben. Dreht um, geht des Weges und springt an einer runden Plattform entlang. Dahinter trefft ihr auf einen Xeneroiden, den ihr nach Möglichkeit mit einem Präventivschlag erwischen solltet. (Exkurs: Xeneroiden sind Automaten-Typen. Von denen werden euch noch mehr begegnen. Sie sind irre stark, im Schockzustand jedoch absolut passiv. Daher der Präventivschlag. Nutzt ihn!! Wirklich xD). Sobald wir auf einem großen Platz ankommen, fragt Hope, woher Light sich so gut in Piz Vile auskennt. Sie berichtet, dass sie schon öfters auf Missionen hier war. Zudem erklärt sie ihm die zwei Seiten des Militär: Das Psikom und die Schutzgarde. Hope fragt auch, wieso sie im Zug war, wenn sie doch zum Militär gehört. Lightning wollte Serah retten und begab sich deswegen in die Purgation. Jippieh, ein weiterer Flashback. Flashback Bodhum Tag 13 320px Bodhumer-Bahnhof. Leute stehen in einer Reihe. Das kann nichts gutes heißen. Die Leute werden nach Brückland deportiert, um von dort aus nach Pulse zu gelangen. Wie wir wissen, war das eine Vertuschungsaktion und ein Massaker. Leider bleiben wir auch hier nicht davon verschont. Zwei Passagiere versuchen zu fliehen und werden vom Psikom kaltblütig abgeschlachtet. Nach der Aktion sehen wir Lightning auf einen der Schlächter zugehen. Sie will in den Zug. Der Futzi lässt sie nicht, da sie zur Schutzgarde gehört. Also kündigt Lightning kurzum und sie wird reingelassen. Sie stellt sich in die Reihe und hinter ihr taucht Sazh auf. Er bemerkt sofort, dass Lightning auf Krawall auf ist und das sagt sie ihm auch offen zu. Wenn er eine ruhige Fahrt will, so soll er den nächsten Zug nehmen. Das allerdings weckt Sazh' Neugier und er steigt mit ein. Lightning geht ihren eigenen Weg Zurück bei Light und Hope sehen wir noch wie Lightning über den Berg klettert und die Fliege macht. Mensch, Light. Du kannst den armen Hope, doch nicht einfach alleine lassen. Verantwortungslos sowas. Jedenfalls macht die Handlung einen Schnitt zu Sazh und Vanille. Lauft los und aktiviert die Vorrichtung, wobei Sazh sich fasst in die Hose macht. Dahinter werdet ihr kämpfenden Viechern begegnen. What? Die kämpfen schon und das ohne uns!? Na dann aber mal ab dazwischen und alles abschlachten. (Exkurs 2: Mehrparteienkämpfe. Mehrparteienkämpfe sind in der Regel Kämpfe in denen schon 2 unterschiedlicher Gegnertypen gegeneinander kämpfen. Schaltet ihr euch ein, bemerken sie euch nicht & ihr könnt sie ohne Probleme ausschalten. Sinnvoll ist es, nur einen einer Partei stehen zu lassen und sich dann um die andere Partei zu kümmern, wenn mehr als 1 Gegner pro Partei anwesend sind.) Lauft weiter und ihr findet einen Schwarzgurt. Ein Schwarzgurt steigert eure physische Resistenz. Dahinter beweist Sazh bei der nächsten Vorrichtung mal wieder, was er doch für ein Riesenangsthase ist. Jedenfalls finden wir nach der Vorrichtung einen mutlosen Hope. Wieder mal ein kurzer Flashback. Das Feuerwerk in Bodhum. Hope und seine Mutter sind auch da, um es sich anzusehen. Nora hat sich gewünscht, dass Hope's Vater das nächste Mal dabei sein kann, doch Hope hegt einen tiefen Groll gegenüber seinem Vater. Zurück in Piz Vile gibt er Snow die Schuld an allem. Seinetwegen ist seine Mutter tot und er wurde in die Purgation gezwungen und ist nun ein L'Cie. Zu seinem Vater möchte er auch nicht gehen, als Vanille ihn danach fragt. Sazh macht eine merkwürdige Bemerkung über Väter und Söhne. Komische Sache. Weiter gehts. Sazh macht uns den Weg frei und wir können zu dritt unseren Weg fortsetzen. Die Paradigmen sehen wie folgt aus. Trisaster (Verheerer, Veheerer, Verheerer), Furiose Gegenwehr (Augmentor, Augmentor, Manipulator), Grüne Kette (Verheerer, Verheerer, Heiler) und Eiserne Kaskade (Verheerer, Verheerer, Mainpulator). Hinter dem Berg finden wir gleich mal ein Ninurta, eine Waffe für Hope. Lauft hoch zum Maschinenfriedhof. Dort angekommen schlagt euch bis zum ersten Speicherpunkt vor, an dem ihr ein Metallband (30%Deprotes-Resistenz) und eine Phönixfeder findet. Weiter gehts zum Demontagewerk, wo wir am Speicherpunkt wieder mit Lightning vereint werden. Light übernimmt Hopes Platz in der Gruppe, was auch unsere Paradigmen ändert. Wichtiges Paradigma dabei ist Rachekampagne (Brecher, Augmentor, Manipulator). Das brauchen wir vor allem für den Boss. Lauft weiter und ihr findet in einer Nische einen Analysator. Weiter oben gibst noch einen Flammenring (20% Feuer-Resistenz). Speichert am Speicherpunkt ab, denn es erwartet uns ein Haufen Schrott. Juhu Sieg. Oder auch nicht. Dieses miese Metallstück schießt uns einfach runter, Und will dann allen ernstes nochmal gegen uns antreten. Tja, wer nicht hören will, der muss halt fühlen. Nach dem Kampf reden unsere Helden miteinander. Lightning zeigt in den Himmel zum Kapitol Eden, denn da will sie hin und den Fal'Cie vernichten. Sazh denkt, Light hat sie nicht mehr alle. Schisshase! xD. Sie will Eden vernichten, aber Cocoon retten. Na, ob das funktionieren kann!? Die anderen sind dagegen & so stellt sich Lightning ihnen entgegen und geht ihres Weges, mit der Drohung, dass sie beim nächsten Treffen ebenfalls Feinde sein können. Hope geht mit ihr und die Truppe wird erneut geteilt. Navigation <- Zurückblättern| Inhaltsangabe| Vorblättern ->